This invention relates to a method and apparatus for positioning a light output device such as a laser diode relative to a light input device such as the end surface of an optical waveguide so as to maximize light launched from the diode laser into the waveguide.
Conventionally in the assembly of laser diode packages, in order to achieve a maximum amount of light coupled into a fiber from a laser, micropositioners are used to manipulate the fiber manually in front of the lasing junction. Light from a remote end of the fiber or fiber pigtail is detected and generates a DC level. The fiber is manipulated in front of the laser in a liquid epoxy or low melting point solder and when the DC level is at a maximum, the epoxy is allowed to cure or the low melting point solder is cooled to solidification.
The procedure is very time consuming and requires a long training period to acquire the necessary high degree of manual dexterity and coordination. A more rapid and accurate positioning method is proposed by the present invention.